Fright Night
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Kingston Matlin is used to keeping his feelings to himself because of his son but can a movie day spark something more?/ One-shot.  TracixOC


_Author's Note: I'd been meaning to put this couple together for a while. XRanger13 gave me a request for it so I'm going._

_Disclaimer: I only own my ocs. If you recognize them then I don't own them_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~January 17th, 2012 Yucca Valley, CA, Gerdelman House (Kingston's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selena had called us here and we were all sitting watching Captain America: The First Avenger. Keegan was sitting on the floor in front of my feet. Selena and Cheyenne were on the other side of the couch. Selena had put her kids down for a nap and they were napping for right now. Selena got up from the couch when the doorbell went.

I looked up when Selena walked back in with Tracy Brookshaw.

"Tracy this is Cheyenne Matlin eventually it will be Cheyenne Iglesias." Selena said with a smile.

"We have met Sel. I am a Knockout." Cheyenne said as she shook Tracy's hand.

"Force of habit." Selena said with a shrug.

"Why would her last name become Iglesias?" Tracy asked.

"She's dating Enrique Iglesias." I answered. Cheyenne shrugged.

"Tracy this is Kingston Matlin and his son Keegan Matlin." Selena said as she introduced the two of us. Keegan waved. He was more interested in the movie.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Tracy sat down next to me and we continued to watch the movie.

"Where's Frankie?" Tracy asked. I knew how Selena would have usually hated Tracy to ask where Frankie was given their background. Now Selena was okay with it because the two got along better.

"He's out to lunch with Chris." Selena said.

"You have any idea why Frankie's hanging out with Chris?" Tracy asked.

"Not a clue. He won't tell me. No matter how much I beg and pled." Selena answered. I shook my head.

"It'll come out eventually." I said.

"Where are your kids?" Tracy asked.

"Asleep for at least another hour." Selena answered. We turned our attention back to the movie. It finished and I realized that the kids were still asleep. I figured it be better not to mention anything.

"Okay King I want to watch a movie with a slight horror factor to it." Selena said. I knew why she was asking me. He was sitting at my feet. He was twelve, going to be thirteen in August.

"I'll be fine watching whatever Aunt Selena picks Dad." Keegan said. I nodded my head at Selena after she took the movie out of the player and replaced it the rightful place in the movie cabinet before pulling out another one. She put it in the player and sat back down.

I shook my head when the title screen came up.

"We're going to watch the new Fright Night?" I asked.

"It was that, My Bloody Valentine, or one of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies." Selena answered.

"So basically you picked the least violent movie you could." Tracy said with a smile.

"Yeah. I don't want King pissed at me because Keegan has nightmares." Selena said. I rolled my eyes at Selena and we settled back to watch the movie. It was about the time that Jerry was toying with Ed before turning him into a vampire that Cheyenne's phone rang and Selena's kids started crying.

"I've got to go take this. It's Enrique." Cheyenne said as she stood and left for the kitchen. Selena stood from the couch and went toward her kids' room.

"Well that was bound to happen." I said.

"Really?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah. Cheyenne takes every call Enrique makes and Selena is a mother." I said.

"Understandable." Tracy said. We sat in silence as we watched the rest of the movie.

"So Keegan how is school?" Tracy asked.

"My dad home schools me. It's easier since he's been on the road and Cheyenne's been on the road. Uncle Tony and Aunt Lori have their own lives." Keegan answered his eyes never leaving the screen.

"How old are you?" Tracy asked.

"Twelve. I'm going to be thirteen in August." Keegan answered. Tracy looked at me.

"You don't look old enough." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Dad your attempt at flirting sucks." Keegan said.

"Keegan Jeffery Matthew Matlin since when do you use that kind of language?" I asked.

"It's true." Keegan said as he looked up.

"What's true?" Selena asked as she walked in.

"Dad's flirting skills are subpar." Keegan said.

"He was pretty good at flirting before you were born. I mean he did get your mom." Selena said as she sat down.

"Yeah and look where she is now. Married to some loser and doesn't even bother to pay child support like she should." Keegan said.

"Keegan don't speak badly about your mother." I said. Keegan shrugged.

"Okay now that we've got that covered I'm sure your dad is just a little rusty." Selena said.

"He could do better." Keegan said.

"That's it Keegan turn back to the movie and stop talking about my love life." I said. Keegan shot me a look before turning back to the movie.

"Aunt Selena can I borrow a pencil and have a piece of paper?" Keegan asked.

"Sure Kee." Selena said as she stood from the couch and went somewhere into the back of her house. I wondered what my son was up to but didn't pay attention to it. Selena came back and handed Keegan the pencil and paper. By the time the movie was ending Cheyenne came back.

"So what's the news on the Iglesias front?" Selena asked.

"He just told me I'm going to Veracruz on the 22nd of February to do his Carnaval De Veracruz." Cheyenne said.

"I feel a Pitbull situation coming on." Selena sang.

"Nah, that isn't like Enrique." Cheyenne said.

"She says that now. Come the 22nd she'll have a ring on her engagement ring on her finger." I said.

"Will not." Cheyenne argued. I rolled my eyes and looked at Keegan when he jabbed the paper at me.

"_Would you ask her out already? I may pretend to be asleep while we're on the road so I know the conversations you have with Uncle Tony about how you like her."_

I quickly crumbled the paper before Tracy saw it and gave Keegan a quick nudge with my foot. Keegan looked up at me and I shook my head at him. Keegan knew that look and he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with me. I watched as he stood and plopped himself on the couch. Selena stood up because the movie had just ended. Selena changed movies to another one. She sat back down and Keegan whispered in Selena's ear. I knew Selena wouldn't move her head. I was looking out of the corner of my eye. I saw her eyes move between Tracy and I.

That's what Keegan had told her. I shook my head and Keegan resumed his place by my feet. I saw that Selena had put in Fast Five. I decided not to comment and we watched the movie. It was about halfway through the movie when Tracy stood.

"I've got to get going." Tracy said.

"I'll walk you to the door." Selena said as she stood and walked Tracy to the door.

"Keegan you and I will be having a conversation later tonight about your behavior today." I said.

"Yes Daddy." Keegan said. I sighed before putting my head back. Selena came back in and sat down with a smile on her face.

"I don't want to know what you just did." I said.

"You'll find out later." Selena said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~January 20th, 2012 Dallas, TX (Tracy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This wouldn't be the first date Kingston and I had been on. We'd been on at least two between the seventeenth and now. Kingston and I got along and I understood more of how much he really cared about Keegan. Keegan was his entire world actually. Kingston had actually suggested that he show me his house. I was standing in front of the house when I knocked. Keegan opened the door.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, dad's in the kitchen making dinner lunch or something. He doesn't get to use the kitchen very often. Oh and beware of Atom." Keegan said.

"Who is Atom?" I asked.

"Dad's Siberian Husky that travels with us on the road. I keep telling dad we need to move somewhere with snow for him." Keegan said as he stepped back. I walked in and was almost bowled over by a white and black fur ball.

"Atom down." Keegan said as he grabbed the collar and managed to get the dog off of me. I looked at him and realized he had bright blue eyes.

"DAD TRACY'S HERE!" Keegan yelled.

"Keegan Jeffery Matthew Matlin I've told you not to yell through the house." Kingston said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Atom go lay down." Kingston said as he pointed to the corner of the room that had a fan directly over a spot on the floor. Atom walked over to the floor and laid down under the fan.

"Have you considered moving somewhere that is better for Atom?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've got feelers out anywhere its perfect weather for Atom." Kingston said.

"So what have you made for lunch?" I asked.

"A Bowling Rock style salmon, with killed lettuce and onion, and cheese stuffed mushrooms." Kingston said.

"In other words he went North Carolina on us." Keegan said.

"Yes Keegan don't you have something you should be doing?" Kingston asked.

"Oh right." Keegan said as he left. Kingston rolled his eyes.

"Sorry he's gotten touchier lately. I don't know if it has something to do with his mom just calling on Tuesday and telling us she's pregnant. She hasn't paid any attention to Keegan at all." Kingston said.

"Poor kid." I said.

"DADDY!" Keegan yelled and came back down the hall. I could see Kingston was about to say something about Keegan yelling but the look on Keegan's face stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Kingston asked.

"I got an e-mail from mom. She sent it an hour ago but I haven't checked my e-mail yet today. I guess she's had you followed or something because she said she's going to take me away." Keegan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause she feels dad's gotten so close to you that he's neglecting me." Keegan answered.

"I will call Veronica later and deal with this. Kee I'm not going to let her take you from me." Kingston said. Keegan nodded his head.

"How about we eat some dinner?" I suggested.

"Yeah. Daddy can we eat out in the living room?" Keegan asked.

"Yes and we can watch Transformers." Kingston said.

"Which one do you want to watch Ms. Tracy?" Keegan asked. I smiled at him.

"I haven't seen three yet." I said.

"Okay." Keegan said.

"You go get the drinks. I'll pour my drink and Tracy's." Kingston said. Keegan nodded his head and went into the kitchen with Atom following after him.

Kingston heaved a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No. She's trying to take the one thing she gave up. It frustrates me. She hasn't been Keegan's mom in years." Kingston said.

"It'll be okay." I said.

"I know." Kingston said. I followed Kingston into the living room as he set up his TV for the movie.

"Is Keegan the main reason you didn't want to ask me out?" I asked. Kingston had his back to me.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure Keegan could take another person in my life because it's been the two of us and Atom for so long." Kingston said.

"I think if you give Keegan a chance you'll realize that maybe he can handle you with someone. He wants what's best for you." I said.

"I'm starting to learn that." Kingston said. I smiled and watched Keegan come back in with a tall glass of lemonade and sit down in front of the glass coffee table in the center of the room. Atom sat down next to him. Kingston went and got the fan and brought it over for Atom.

"Kee you want to get the TV trays for Traci and I?" Kingston asked. Keegan stood and went to go get the TV trays and set them up in front of the couch. I sat down behind one while Keegan resumed his spot on the floor.

"Hey Keegan can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure." Keegan said as he turned so I wasn't talking to his back.

"Do you think I threaten your place with your dad?" I asked.

"No. I want him to have a relationship. He's been alone since 1999." Keegan said. I nodded my head and Keegan turned back around. Kingston came back with two glasses of wine in each hand. He put them on the trays before he went back to the kitchen. He came back with a plate for Keegan and one for me. He went back a final time and returned with a plate for him.

Kingston sat down and he started the movie. We eat in silence. Once I had finished I sat back with a smile.

"That was really good." I said.

"Daddy's a good cook." Keegan said.

"I must agree." I said. Once we'd all finished Keegan cleared the plates and put the trays away. Keegan actually sat next to me on the couch. I realized immediately that I was in the middle of an ongoing feud.

"The Autobots always win Dad. I don't know why you pick the Decepticons each time." Keegan said.

"Cause they get all the cool stuff." Kingston said.

"Is it like this every time you two you watch these movies?" I asked.

"Yup." Kingston said.

"Any other quirks about you two I should know?" I asked.

"We'll let you know if we develop anymore." Kingston answered. I smiled and we continued watching the movie. Once it was finished I'd figured I better let Kingston and Keegan work out what they were going to do about this mother situation they'd found themselves in. I stood to leave and waved at Keegan before heading to the door.

"Bye Ms. Traci!" Keegan yelled. I smiled.

"Bye Keegan." I said. Kingston had followed me to the door.

"My mamma always told me to show a lady respect." Kingston said as he held the door open.

"Well I think she did right on that account." I said. Kingston nodded his head.

"So can I see you again?" Kingston asked.

"I'd like you too." I said. Kingston offered me a half smile before he gave me a quick kiss.

"You know my phone number." Kingston said.

"Yes I do." I said as I left the house. Maybe Kingston wasn't as bad as I thought. He took protecting his family very seriously. To think this had just started on Tuesday and had continued on. Maybe Kingston and I did have a future, but for now it was a lot of taking it slow. Especially if Kingston's ex was getting touchy over our relationship. It hadn't even started and there were already problems.


End file.
